


King of Hearts

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

Some may think me crazy but sometimes I feel it is as though everyone feels this

way. Teenage drama! BAH! I call it the eye opening years. Let me introduce myself. My

name? Sarah Williams. My tale? It all started when I was 6...

"Get off of me Sara! Can you not see that this is a problem for your father and I?" My mother shouted.

Little did I know then that divorce was in the air. Why? My whore of a mother was running off. She just couldn't have a family slow down her burgeoning acting career. Those words were her parting ones to me. Not that she was much of a mother to me anyway. Now I can look back and admit it.

I am now 15, my father has since remarried but it's not the women that is the problem... It is how he acts around her. Suddenly when Toby was delivered i became the slave. Always babysitting the adorable babe. But I was a teenage girl and I did not know how to handle my emotions. Spurned by society and my father I took out my problems on Karen and little Toby. But then when that was taking a break I was at the park reciting my favorite fairytales with my faithful dog Merlin.

"For my kingdom is as great... damn! I can never remember that line!"

The 7 rings on the clock told me that I was an hour late to my slave duties. I was too caught up in my new favorite book The Labyrinth. Beckoning Merlin we ran in pouring rain to the house. As Karen insisted Merlin was banished to the garage and they were off to god knows where. Toby's cries demanded that I tell him a story. So naturally I told him off the story that I have had an obsession with as of late. It did nothing to calm him down, so in a fit of anger I wished him away. Soon accompanying the roars of thunder was a banging on the door. "Look Toby! How precious a snow white owl looking protection from the storm." I said softly in awe.

I do not know why I did it but it seemed to innocent to be left to the elements, I let him inside. But no owl entered, and no cries were wailed. I looked over and screamed. Toby was gone! "Why so frightened precious?" A husky English accent questioned.

"Where's my brother!"

He simply smirked and said,"Where do you think precious?" 

" You, you, you..." I was so angry I couldn't form words. "Give my brother back please!" I could feel my eyes starting to tear. 

"Whats said is said precious, he is mine now." He said it in such a mocking tone. Out of habit I went to slap the smirk off of his face. He just held my wrist as if this was normal for him. 

"Please there must be something I could do to get him back! I will do anything!" By this point I was desperate to get him back. 

"Well I suppose with such an offer I can work something out," he thought for a long time just to draw out my torture. "Well I suppose you could," he stopped short. My eyes went wide. 

"I could what! Tell me please!" I was going into hysterics. I couldn't lose Toby, he did nothing wrong. 

"Well... You could come to the castle with me in his place." I had to hold my tongue from asking for other options or shouting that it's not fair. I was lucky he is even making a deal with me.

"Will you let him go first?" I was responded with a quick nod. "then off I go I guess.

First chapter! Review please!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

  
Author's notes:  


* * *

JPOV

"For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great, Damn! I can never remember that line!"

Oh precious, you always did have a way with words. I watched her in my owl form as the clock struck seven and she raced back home. The winds threw her raven black hair all around. She was so beautiful even at 15… It really is shame no man can ever even think about approaching her. She is mine! By this point it is pouring rain so I poof back to the underground.

"Squeal!" I barked.

"Kingy need something?" The short little goblin looked up with big beady eyes. "Make sure Sarah's room is ready," He nodded is head and walked off, "Oh and Squeal?"

"Yes kingy?" "You are Sarah's servant, along with Marva." I commanded. I figured she would like them, knowing her she would find them adorable. Soon I felt a familiar tug of a wish in the back of my head. It was stronger because obviously my Sarah made the wish because she has such a high belief in magic. Taking owl form I set off to the little wished away tykes bedroom. Where Sarah is most likely freaking out about right now.

The exchange went pretty normal, like most wishers she claimed she hadn't meant it and pleaded for a way to get him back. But this is where I activate my plan and bring her back with me. Instead of running the Labyrinth, she is taking his place.

When we arrive in the underground she was knocked out so I brought her to her room. It had emerald green bed set on a queen-sized mattress. The walls were a mix of sea foam green and grass green. It had an ebony dresser and desk. It is a room fit for a queen, my queen.

Seeing the peaceful look on her face I laid her down on the bed.

"Sleep well precious," I mumbled as I kissed her forehead. Only time would tell what her reactions to me would be. I just hope she doesn't lose her fire, but her reactions to me better be good or else there will be hell to pay. Just because I love her does not mean I am going to let her think she can do what ever she wants. "Make sure she is up and ready for breakfast at nine!" I barked to Squeal and Marva on my way out. They nodded in confirmation. As the door shut behind me I went across the hall to my door. Pouring myself some brandy I sipped slowly as I pondered what a great day it was. Finally my queen is here with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

SPOV

My head shot up like a rocket. I was in an emerald green bed, so much larger and softer than my own. I took in my surroundings, beautiful, elegant items, but not my room. Then the events of yesterday came flooding back to me. Fear swept through me, fear that I had not felt since my mother left. The fear of uncertainty. I began to shake and gasp a little, I was going into shock.

"Calm down precious, no need to overload." I whipped my head to the direction the English accent was from. 

"Goblin King," I said fearfully, I had no clue what he wanted from me.

"Don't be afraid precious, I would never hurt you," he said softly. "Oh and call me Jareth, shouldn't you be on a first name basis with the one whom is courting you?"

I let out a noise that sounded like a dying cat. "I never agreed to such a thing!" 

He softly tutted, albeit in a mocking way. "Such noises are not befitting of you precious, and," his voice dropped to a dangerous whisper, "I own you, you sacrificed yourself, you are mine."

JPOV

Her eyes went large and a small no escaped her lips. She looked so scared and vulnerable that I took my queen in my arms and whispered that it will be okay. She would grow to love me, I would give her the love that no one ever gave her. When she closed her eyes and her breathing became deep I knew she had fallen asleep. I will admit when I saw her crying in the park that day. I later found out that her own mother had left this precious creature. Soon I became enthralled in her life. The one that had so much potential but simply given the wrong time. Her father treated her like a slave, and her step-mother treated her like her husbands ex wife. Noticing the time, I set to my chambers which were right across the hall and got changed. It was an hour till breakfast so I just took a small nap. I was immortal, I don't need sleep, but it is nice.

After about an hour I felt my inner alarm go off. I popped up a crystal and smashed it. Changing it into a burgundy poets shirt and light gray tight breaches with knee high boots. I mentally prepared myself for this, this was going to be a long me, but a meal I will cherish. Because this is the beginning of forever with my love. Now lets hope she doesn't piss me off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

SARAPOV

* * *

I was confused to say the least. First I met the extremely sexy (not that I would admit that outloud), arrogant, Goblin King. Then it seems I met a delusional man that insists we are courting, not that that wouldn't be nice under different circumstances… Then he comforted me, like a lover. I have know love, albeit never a mans type of love. Not even a fathers type, so this, as much as I hate to admit it, earned him some major points in my book. I looked down and I was being stared at by 2 adorable little goblins. 

"Hello" I said softly.

"HI LADY!" They screamed. The female started rushing through my closet mumbling something about a green dress. Then the male goblin started explaining their presence.

"Me Squeal, and over there is Marva…WE ARE SO HAPPY TO BE YOUR SERVANTS." He said excitedly while latching onto my leg like a child. I giggled softly and told them to call me Sarah.

"Sarah," Marva said while handing me a beautiful strapless floor length mossy green dress with beading under the bust line. "Change into this for breakfast with kingy." She said sternly, like a mother. I nodded and walked to the bathroom to change. I had to admit the dress looked wonderful on me, it was the exact shade of my eyes so it made them pop, it made me seem bustier, which was good because though I was not lacking any I certainly wasnt in any surplus of it, and it made my pale skin look like it had a healthy glow. I have to give that women props.

"You look beautiful precious." A husky English voice complemeted. I gave a small yelp in surprise. I mumbled a thanks and kept my head down to hide my blush.

* * *

JPOV

I looked at her blush with relish. _Only I will make her blush like that!_ I swore to myself. I held out my arm. 

"Shall we precious?" She nodded slowly and grabbed my arm. Taking full advantage of this opportunity I yanked her in closed and put my arm around her waist, where it always should be. _Unless we are doing rather, non innocent things._ I cursed and looked down at my black leggings. Thank god my train of thought were not evident. Then I quickly realized that I had forgotten something crucial.

Bending down on one knee I began…

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

And began promptly began to make sure my black leggings were tucked into my boots. On my way up I made sure that my red poets shirt and leather vest with matching leather gloves were in order. I then pulled her back into my arms and held her tightly.

"Why are you so tense precious?" I asked huskily in my ear. I knew my Sarah had fire but I can honestly say I did not expect what she was going to say at all. 

"Well maybe it is the Man Whore that is flirting shamelessly with me?" I couldn't help it. I laughed. But she surprised me again an giggle, hesitantly, but very lady like.

After the laughing was a comfortable silence as we sat down and ate our 5 course dinner in peace. Well I downed it but she only took a few bites. 

"Sarah…" I growled slightly. I would not have her starve her beautiful body. She caught my eyes and ducked her head down, "Im not very hungry tonight Goblin King." I inwardly winced at the decline of progress. 

"Eat, you will not starve in my castle." I commanded, she took by direction sand began to nibble some more on her food.

Dinner passed in an uncomfortable silence, who was I to know that she has great crotch-kicking-reflexes to footsie. Using magic to shield my pain I did not embarrass myself. Soon I took her back to her room. "Good night precious," I whispered in her ear.

Before she turned towrdards the door I kissed her with all of the passion I had been harboring for her. To my suprise she respnded, so I immediatly darted my tounge out to trace her bottom lip and bt back a groan. She tasted better than anyone could ever imagine, and that was just her lips. she gasped and I took the oppurtunity to shove my toungue into her mouth and stroked it with hers. Suprised she took her mouth away from mine and ran into her room. Slamming the door in my face I smirked lightly and headed off to my room. That was certaintly pleaseantly un-expected.

SARAHPOV

I blushed as I remembered the mind blowing kiss. There he goes again! He keeps chaging! How am I supposed to make an opinion of him if he keeps changing! I can't keep doing this, I shouldnt even be liking being here. Thats it, from this moment on, I wil do whatever it takes to get home, no matter how much home sucks. Oh what should I do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

The breeze lightly caressed my skin, making my hair whip around everywhere. I was wearing a light green gown that had a tassel around my hips and the satin reached my ankles. I was barefooted, walking blindly around the throne room. Then I saw him, looking beautiful in black skin tight leather pants and a dark blue poets shirt that hung low on his chest. The shirt proudly displayed his hairless, smooth, muscular chest. He grabbed me and pulled me to the throne, sitting me down on his lap and kissing me.

"It could be like this precious, you would have anything your heart desires, just love me…" The words echoed in my ear as the dream shattered around us. He only held tighter.

`I dreamed, no dreams were peaceful. I saw images, beautiful, horrifying images. I awoke more confused then I had ever been. I saw Jareth, lots and lots of him. We were together, and what scared me was that it was wonderful. I couldn't fall for his charms, he is just playing games with me. I mean a king falling for me? Get real, I mean him courting me? He must be like his goblins, always loving a practical joke. I would remain level headed and resist his charms, no matter how tempting they might be.

JARETHPOV

I woke up an amazing mood. I may have manipulated my queens dreams to have them show her what it would be if we were together. And she enjoyed it! If feeling her love was that good in dreams imagine reality! Getting dressed in my outfit from our dream, I could only hoped she blushed that gorgeous blush of hers. I walked quickly to her room. I knocked 3 times before she swiftly opened the door and held her head up high.

"Good morning Goblin King," she said stiffly and walked right passed me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why so hostile precious? I mean do you forget whom you belong to?" I sneered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

"What do you mean Your Majesty?" She asked innocently.

"What I mean is that you brushed me off like some pesky little bug! I demand a proper greeting from you precious," I sneered.

I knew I was over reacting a tad but she needed to learn to fear me now, because I will NOT have a repeat of this, EVER! Her response was a quiet yes your Majesty and she curtsied.

"How is that a proper greeting!" She started sputtering, I couldn't tell if it was in anger or confusion.

"This is a proper greeting." With that being said I grabbed her and kissed her, hard. I kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. I bit down on them and when she gasped in pain I shoved my tongue in her mouth. To my surprise, and defiantly please, she responded. Rather roughly I might add, she grabbed my hair and pulled me down, if I wanted to get out of the kiss it would have been impossible with her death grip on me. I circled my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against me. After a little more kissing I broke it off so she could breath.

She blushed and mumbled an apology. I took this as an opportunity to find out what she thought of her dreams.

"Did you sleep well precious?" She blushed harder and replied, 

"Just fine your Majesty."

I was slightly frustrated on her curt answer but I decided not to inquire further, it might make me seem suspicious.

"To breakfast than," I said as I guided her towards the dining hall. I had a feeling that I was not going to like today, not one bit…

Spov

This was going to be a horrible day. I don't know how I knew but his Royal Weirdness was pissing me off. So what if I responded to his kiss, what ever. Maybe it is just the fact that I know I have to be nice that its making me want to slap him. And when he reminded me of the events of my sub conscious last night I just about died of embarrassment, damn smug bastard. Just the thought of the dream made me lose my appetite, he is going to be pissed.

Wait! That's it! That's how I will get out of here, I'll just piss him off either until he sends me home or kills me!

"Awfully quiet there precious, please take a seat." Time for the plan.

"I have a name use it!" I shouted. His eyes narrowed a little before evening out.

"Tamato Tomato love, please seat down."

Time to kick it up a notch. It is going to be really hard to do this without laughing, I guess that's why im training to be an actress. Here goes nothing…

"Maybe I don't want to sit down! Did you ever think of that!" He tried to interrupt me but I cut him off. Cue the tears. "Do you know how hard it is being a girl! I got my period today! How fuckin fantastic, you know you try having it. I waterfall of blood pouring out of you and then there are the cramps, the mood swings, the cravings, and the headaches!" I was full on screaming here. "And speaking of them I have a horrible one right now thanks to you!"

I let some more tears fall before dramatically storming off, which is my specialty. I realize that I was a tad gross, but hey a girl had to do what a girl has to do.

Realizing I forgot something I called back, "And you know what! Today is my birthday you Jack Ass! You claim to be courting me yet you cant even remember 1 date! Oooooh! Just leave me alone!" 

I found my room door and slammed it in his face, once the door was closed I felt a grin of self satisfaction come upon my lips. I took a mock bow and mumbled, "The working of Sarah Williams everyone."

Jpov

The sad part was that I actually believed my little actress for a little while. But when she said it was her birthday I knew she was lying. I knew that about my future Queen! What kind of husband would I be if I didn't! For a second there I actually second guessed myself, oh my little actress…

But back down to business, I kicked the door down.

"Nice try precious, but im not stupid. I know what you are trying to do." I think she was still in shock because of my sudden entrance. But then I looked down and noticed her clothing, or rather lack of.

"Get out!" She screamed at me while grasping at some clothes to cover up her under garments. What beauty…

"Make me precious," I said while stalking towards her. By this point she had wrapped a blanket securely around her, I began un weaving it.

"Don't hide beauty from me," I said in a husky voice. She held the blanket tighter and starting kicking at me.

"Very clever precious thing, I come here ready to punish you for lying to me when yet, all of my anger magically disappears… Like this blanket should."

I pulled at it harder and to my surprise it didn't come off. Well I guess it did but there was still clothing on her body.

"Guess what! Most girls now how to get changed in a blanket!"

"What an odd skill…" I started to try to take her clothes off again.

"Get off of me! RAPE!" I knew she hadn't meant it that way, I had observed often in the mortal world that rape is like calling for help, but with quicker response.

"Youre right,' I whispered quietly. I pulled away and started to apologize. "Im sorry love but don't forget again, you are, and will always be, MINE!"

With that being sad I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, hard. I didn't allow her any pleasure from this kiss, this kiss was meant to show her possession. I broke apart and stormed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

As soon as he left I collapsed on the floor. No tears, that would mean giving up. I didn't know what to do, I had seemingly tried everything. Clueless, I just tucked myself into a fetal position, and stayed there. I got no sleep that night, my eyes stayed open and dry. I couldn't do anything, my mind was completely separated from my body. I think sometime around early morning I heard someone come in. I wasn't too sure, I just heard the running of footsteps. Then my mind went completely blank. Im sure to the naked eye it would seem that I was in a coma. Maybe I was…

Jpov

I was just about to fire the servant that went to fetch Sarah for breakfast when the servant came rushing in, panting with his hands on his knees.

"Majesty, the-the-the" I was growing tired of this.

"Spit it out!" He took a few more gulps of air and continued.

"She is on the floor, motionless, she wont move or do anything! I tried everything! Don't hurt me!"

He finished with diving down to the ground with his head bowed in a submissive manner. I kicked him aside, his treat for telling me right away. (Goblins do enjoy being kicked…) I, as Sarah would call it, "poofed" straight to her room. I was appalled at what I saw. She looked so, so, broken. Her eyes were open, the sparkle gone, but it was as if she was blind.

"Love?" I said quietly as I grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. It was there, not extremely slow but defiantly not a normal pace. "Sarah?"

dropped down and caressed her cheek, I wasn't sure who I was comforting, her or myself. "Wake up, C'mon love,"

I continued whispering for her to wake up. I didn't like the fact that she was on the ground, Queens should not be sprawled on the ground in such an ungraceful manner, and gently deposited her on the bed. I tucked her under the covers and kissed her cheek lightly. I conjured up a crystal and whispered in it a message for the medic to come immediately.

Spov

I heard a buzzing sound. It was strangely peaceful. Soon the buzzing became more defined, more like a voice, a beautiful voice. The voice was so relaxing I couldn't help but close my eyes. But that's when it all came rushing back to me. That voice, was the bane of my entire life. If I was thinking clearly I would have obeyed my body's pleas and gone back to sleep but I bolted up. I felt the room spin, voice echoed everywhere,

"Everything is dancing." I managed to mumble out before I passed out. But of course being un-lucky me I didn't fall down on to a nice bed, I went down the side. The last thing I felt were 2 protective arms around me, holding me tight as in a silent promise never to let go.

Jpov

Something woke her up. Well I guess I should say knocked her out. I had been in her room for 3 days non-stop. Thank God nothing has been out of place in the kingdom. The medic said she was in shock, of what I did not know, I personally thought it was a little late to be going into shock with me bringing her home, but this was my lovely Sarah we were talking about here. She never did anything that anyone expected. I think that was one of the reason her father never really made an effort to bond with her. A typical control freak, creature of habit. Thank God he hadn't crushed my Sarahs spirit. That was 2 times in the same week I had thanked God, do you see what this girl is doing to me?

"Sarah, wake up please, you have to wake up now." I was so relieved when I saw her eyes close. Actually that is a lie. I was scared out of my mid, I felt her pulse, afraid that she had died. But she was fine. That was when her eyes shot open. And then her body sprang up and gasped as I it was her first breath she had taken in her life. The lovely green eyes that she possessed darted around the room quickly.

"Everything is dancing," She muttered. Then she fainted right off the side of the bed! I quickly caught her before she hit the cruel un-forgiving floor. I held her tightly in my arms, silently promising never to let go.

A few hours later I hadn't left the position when I caught. With a few minor altercations of course, I sat on the bed with her in my lap, still in my arms. I heard a mumble and I looked down to see her slowly awakening. This time she isn't going back to sleep, I wont let her, I have missed her to much! "Whaaa" I heard he mumble as she looked tiredly up at me.

Spov

I opened my eyes and I saw a blurry figure of a man, no not a man, "Jareth…" 

I heard a stern, cultured voice reply, "Don't you ever scare me like that again Sarah!" That's when I remembered, I couldn't take the fear anymore. I may act all tough and grown up but in all reality im only 15 for cripes sake! 

"Yes majesty." I internally shuddered at giving up, but I couldn't live this way until I escaped, and plus maybe this could help me escape.

Jpov

Did I just hear her right? Is she actually submitting to me? I am so overjoyed by the possibilities that this that I ignore the feeling of warning in my stomach. 

"Get up and get dressed, you seem to have missed the season change, the Labyrinth is most beautiful in the summer." She looked confused, "Wasn't it just winter majesty?"

I smirked a little, "The Labyrinth only has 2 seasons, Winter and Summer." "Oh" was her reply. 

"Come on love, get dressed, I will be back in 1 hour to fetch you for breakfast." Her stomach growled at that and she blushed. I kissed her lightly goodbye and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

After my bath I wondered off of the bed to the dresser. When I opened it mountains of clothes greeted me. Just because I was temporarily submitting to him, it didn't mean that I wanted to give him any ideas. I chose a simple grey sleeveless dress, it split after the waist to show white fabric. It was perfect, presentable, but it was not extremely flattering. I picked out some black flats with grey bows on them to match. I brushed my hair. I heard a knock at the door and turned to answer it when he just poofed. I had to bite back a snarky objection. But it bit back, "What was the point of knocking?" I saw him tense up so I quickly backtracked, "Your majesty."

He loosened up, "I got impatient and what in the world are you wearing!"

I looked down with a confused look on my face, "Whats wrong with it?"

He started muttering something and I felt a tingling sensation and I looked down. He dressed me in a light green gown that had a tassel around my hips and the satin reached my ankles. To match it were light green flats.

"Much better, this complements you much better, I must say the shoes are much better than you running around barefoot like last time." I was still in shock with him changing my clothes. I stood there gaping like a fish out of water. But that's when I noticed his clothes, black skin-tight leather pants and a dark blue poets shirt that hung low on his chest… I blushed scarlet, did he know about the dream? 'The shoes are much better than you running around barefoot like last time…'

"What are you talking about majesty?" I inquired coyly.

"I think you know what I am talking about," I gulped visibly and I lost it.

"How do you know about my dreams, they are private! How would you feel if I just went all in your business!"

I always had privacy issues, one of the reasons why I didn't have many friends. He just chuckled. CHUCKLED!

"I would like that very much precious." He said with a husky tone to his voice. I blushed scarlet again.

"ARGHHH! Don't hold me to that I cant control my dreams I-" He interrupted me,

"Do I look angry precious Sarah? In fact I am over joyed, I would hate it if your dreams were filled with someone else . Only I deserve that privilege."

"What gives you the right Your Majesty?" I was treading dangerous waters, that I knew. But I really wanted to know the answer, actually I am a bit fuzzy on a lot of reasons why we are courting…

"I will explain it all at breakfast, Come, come we must get going." I said that out loud? I grumbled a bit under my breath but none the less I followed him any way. When he held up his arm in such a haughty fashion I took it rather forcefully, while shooting glares at him.

"I am hurt love, you don't want my arm, fine then." And then he grinned and picked me up bridal style. I let out a yelp of surprise.

"What are you doing?" He just smiled.

"Well you didn't want to hold my arm…"

"So you picked me up?" He just nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I groaned but realized that struggling would get me nowhere. All of a sudden his grip loosened and I started falling. I saw his face, his eyes were wide open. He quickly caught me and held me close.

"What do you want Octavious?" He said with a bored tone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

"Why Jareth! You wound me! Not even happy to see your own sister?" A manish voice bellowed out. I had to suppress a giggle, apparently he got all of the flamboyantness… (I know that isn't spelled right but I have no clue!)

"Octavious you were born a boy, what in the 7 hells are you talking about?" Jareth said with an exasperated tone. He grinned widely, laughing quietly.

"You now how much I love embarrassing you in front of strangers! Which brings me to this, young lady could you answer a question for me?"

Confused a bit I nodded. "How much does a polar bear weigh?"

I thought a bit and then told him that I did not know. "Enough to break the ice, Im Octavious, Jareth's nanny."

I was about to introduce myself when Jareth pulled me closer and said, "Why are you here? Did your husband kick you out again for hiding his heels?"

Octavious grinned sheepishly and nodded a bit.

"Im Sarah by the way," I commented shyly.

"So Jareths little back pack speaks! So tell me my dear, how exactly did you meet?"

My mood instantly darkened and I struggled against his grip, profusely. That was until he let me go.

"I hate to be rude but I have a subject to avoid, I hope to see you soon!"

I smiled and stormed away to the dining chamber. I heard Jareth chuckle in the backround. I couldn't help to smile a little, much to my anger.

Jpov

I couldn't help but laugh at her retreating form.

"How did you manage that ruffled up little kitten spit fire."

(Okay I know its stereotypical and I have gay friends that aren't like this but I really like obnoxious gays and im probably not portraying one right but don't take offence!)

"You have no idea how hard it was, but that's not the point she is here now and she is going to stay here." I said stubbornly, just the thought of her leaving me made me feel angry.

"Alright no need to get touchy, geez! Any way I was wondering if I could just crash here a couple of days you know…"

I smiled a bit and nodded. Not caring about being rude or not I went to the dining area. I saw her already there, chatting amongst the Goblin in charge of bringing out the food. I cleared my throat loudly in order to get their attention.

"Leave us Grettle." The Goblin scurried out of the room, leaving me and Sarah. I did not feel like summoning the Goblin again so I summoned up some magic and in front of us were plates of French toast.

"I have some questions for you Goblin King." She started boldly.

"I am not in the mood for games. I have been confused since I got here! To put it simply, why am I here? And don't give me the crap answer of replacing my brother because now I don't think that is the reason." She was a clever one.

"Sarah, you are right, but quite frankly your brother had nothing to do with this at all. I guess to set you straight we will have to start from the beginning.

_It was 9 years ago and I was in an Above ground park, escaping the stress of that day. That's when I heard the heart wrenching sound of a heart breaking, well not physically of course, just the cries of one when it happens to them. I followed the noise and it led me to a precious 6 year old. I obviously knew that I could not approach you without you screaming for help so I captured an image of her in my crystal and sent it back to the palaces paige. I found out all about her. And while I knew I couldn't take her yet I knew that she would be incredibly beautiful. I watched her over the years, I even left a book for her to read and eventually call to me. I kept mortal boys away from her, for she would someday be my Queen._

"That girl was you Sarah." She could have done so many things at that moment, but what she did shocked me. She jumped on the table shouting, "Hoopla Hooplpla My of Mina" I stood there shocked. "What in the 7 hells are you doing?" She kept dancing but quietly she spoke, "If I am going insane I am doing it right!" I chuckled silently. "You are not insane, I spoke the truth." She gave me a deadpan look. I put my hands up defensively. "What I cant have feelings?" "Not for a 6 year old!" She jumped down and looked at me expectantly. "I waited didn't I?" She just glared. I pulled her close to me. I kissed her soundly, but what surprised me was when she kissed me back.

Spov

I know I know what was I thinking, kissing him back. I was crumbling under his attacks! I mean I know that it was kinda creepy that he stalked me through my childhood, but it was also so romantic! I mean until I escape I cant enjoy some attention from an incredibly sexy man? We pulled away and he just smirked at me and went in again. I was in such a daze kissing him that I forgot to breathe. Gasping, it seemed like I was breathing him in.

Jpov

I don't think that I have ever felt something as arousing as her breathing me in. I felt her breaths getting more frantic and her trying to break away. Oops, she has to breath… I released her and just looked at her beauty. Imagine how much more beautiful she would be in 4 years time. Gathering her up in my arms I placed her on my lap, I wanted to give her a chance to catch her breath, but I did not want to break contact with her. Not now not ever. As I relished in her warmth I heard a slight snore in my lap, smiling softly I transported us to my room. I created 2 crystals, I holding my sleep pants and the other holding a beautiful white night gown for her. I let them drop so we were changed, put us under the covers, then got the best sleep I have ever had.

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

Jpov

I woke up right as dawn was breaking and I couldn't remember being more comfortable in my bed than last night. But then I remembered why. I snaked my arm tighter around her waist and pulling her close to me, we fit like puzzle pieces. What would I have to do so the gods would let me wake up like this every morning? Calmed by her presence in my bed I went back to sleep, it wouldn't hurt to sleep in one day.

Spov

I was oddly comfortable, I guess it was a new pillow and blanket… Wait a minute, I don't think blankets hug you and pillows breathe… My eyes shot open and I saw that my head was on the Goblin Kings chest, a very naked chest! I checked to make sure I had clothes on and sure enough I had a white night gown on, and thank the heavens he had pant on! I also notice that my "new blanket" was his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I tried to get out of his grasp without waking him but it was to strong, so instead I screamed, "Get your ass up! And where am I and why are you here with me!" He grumbled silently and his eyes shot open.

"What a kind way to say good morning love, but I think I like this way better." And with that being said he leaned down and kissed me. 'I am strong, my lips are strong. Resistance levels depleting! Must resist! Do not kiss him back lips! Do you hear me! We want answers!' I felt him frown slightly against my un responding lips. He pulled away.

"What happened? You were very eager to kiss me last night love." He smirked faintly at he memory, I just blushed.

"I stand by my questions." I said portraying no emotion.

"We are in my room and I am here because it is my room. And before you asked you fell asleep so I brought you back here" He finished. I went to ask something else when he interrupted me again.

"And before you ask I brought you back here because it was closer and you would have woken up if I moved you, and also I used magic to change you don't worry." He said smiling. Damn, how did he know what I was going to ask? "Oh," I finished lamely.

"Can I go to my room now?" I asked quietly, I was still tired and I did not want to continue sleeping here. He shook his head.

"Why not?" He sighed as if it was the most difficult thing in the world to answer. "Because I know you're tired, so why cant you sleep here?" I looked at him blankly.

"You're here." I said bluntly. He just laughed loudly.

"So? I would like to get some more sleep too, so it all works out then huh?"

I grumbled at him, but I knew there was no persuading him. So I did the next best thing. I scooted over to the opposite side of the bed and turned away from him. I heard a disapproving 'tut' and felt him drag me back to next to him and wrap his arm around my waist. I was already too far gone in the thresholds of sleep to care. I woke up some time later to sweet singing in my ear. I smiled softly at my alarm clock the smacked it with a pillow. Although this time it stopped and started talking!

"That wasn't very nice Sarah." It said.

"Oh my gosh my alarm clock talks! And knows my name! I've lost it! At least I don't have to go to school today because I am pretty sure I am clinically insane, but I mean there is the whole doctors in the white coat thing, and the-"

I was interrupted by the alarm clock.

"Sarah, its me. I am not an alarm clock, I think I am much more handsome, charming, cunning," I grumbled something out that he couldn't understand.

"Oh you're right darling! I have left out intelligent, funny," I got up and glared.

"I SAID you left out humble." He just guffawed loudly.

"But precious, you really do need to get up now!" I let out a noise of protest and dove back down into the pillow.

"NO!" I said loudly, though it came out quite muffled by the pillow. I felt tickling hands by my sides and I couldn't help but giggle loudly. Did I mention that I was extremely ticklish? I attempted to push his hands away but there was no stopping him! So I just sat up,

"HAPPY NOW!" I shouted at him. I heard him laugh and let out a small yes.

"Come Come, get dressed I have a whole day planned for us!"

I stared at him blankly.

"I need to go to my room to get ready." I said, waiting for him to poof me back to my room.

"No you don't, I don't mind the free view," He said sporting a wolfish grin. I slapped his arm gently.

"Get with the poofing mr!" He rolled his eyes and created a crystal then smashed it against my head. The room meted away and turned into my room. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair quickly, I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and went to my freakishly large closet. It was rather warm so I picked on a knotted blue and white striped to with some navy blue sofee shorts from my own closet of course. As I brushed through my hair I thought of home. How long had passed back there? Did they remember me? Did they know what I did? My hair was long since brushed through but I kept doing it, lost in my thoughts. 'Oh why did I wish Toby away!' I really didn't want to face Jareth right now so I ran into the closet and his behind some poofy monstrosities. "Are you ready to go Sarah?"

  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

"Sarah? Where are you?"

I looked all around her room. I saw nothing out of place. Where could she have gone? She seamed so happy this morning, was it all an act to escape? I summoned a crystal and sent a silent command to it to show me Sarah. I saw her sobbing behind a white poofy dress. I shattered the crystal and went in to the closet. When I got to the back my heart broke, she was huddled into a small little ball, a small puddle of tears at her feet.

"Sarah whats wrong?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me.

"What happened to them Jareth, what do they think? What does Toby think? How could I wish him away Jareth? How heartless am I! I don't even deserve to be here, I should be in the mines! But not treated like this. Im not even treated this way at home! I mean-" I grabbed her chin forcefully so she would look into my eyes.

"Sarah your family thinks they sent you to a boarding school in England, and you are not stupid, you did not mean your words. You were tired and angry. And if you ever say that you belong in the mines again I will personally tan your hide. You deserve everything that you are getting, and if you forget everything else I have ever said please remember that!" I saw her still frowning face. All of her questions have been answered but she had nothing to fuel the sadness she felt.

"Come here," I said quietly. I lifted her into my lap and rocked her gently. I heard a sigh of contentment and I knew she was okay.

"Ready to go?" A small smile graced her features as she nodded quickly. I lifted her up and led her out of the closet.

"Good thing you dressed casually lets just say today will not be easy." "What do you mean?" She asked quietly. "Tell me Sarah, have you ever wanted to see a dragon?" Her eyes lit up brightly.

"Really! There are dragons here? How big are they?"

I chuckled a bit at her excitement.

"They are rather big im afraid. But they are basically like the fairy tales except the fact that they will eat you. They are the wisest beings in the underground."

I left out the fact that they were going to tell me if she was the champion. The champion was simply the winner of the Labyrinth, but since it was so difficult it was an amazing honor. It was prophesized that my future queen would be the champion.

"Where are they?"

I gave a small frown.

"I can not simply poof us there, their magic has a shield, even if they are expecting us. It is a rather long hike though, but the scenery is beautiful. Well usually it is when not compared to you. "

She blushed with my cheesy comment. By this point we were outside the castle, greeted by wonderful sunshine. I led her up a grassy hill which quickly turned rocky. "You do not have to be completely quiet you know, this is going to be a very long hike." I said smirking faintly.

"Oh well then," She thought for a little bit. "Would you like to play 20 questions?" I thought for a moment before responding, "What is that?"

Never in my 2,041 years have I heard of this game.

"Its quite simple I get to ask you 20 questions and you get to ask me 20 questions. We both have to answer honestly or we lose a question to ask." I nodded with a small smile.

In return she gave me a big grin, "I will go first, How old are you." I answered without thinking. "2,041 years old, in mortal years most likely around 20's to mid 20's." Her eyes went large.

"Holy crap! What is in the water here! No wait that is not my question!" I chuckled at her expense.

"Well its my turn now precious, hmm, I will start easy. What is your favorite color?" She thought for a little bit before responding.

"Clear." I furrowed my brow.

"Clear, like you wont answer my question?" She laughed, it sounded like the gentle tinkle of a bell.

"No like clear. I don't like things obstructing my vision. Clear is every color and no color. An illusion in itself."

The way she described it made it sound like she was talking about me.

"My turn, if you had to be on a stranded island with no magic what would you bring?" What an odd question, no magic?

"As un-likely as that question is I would bring a boat." I said with finality.

"Without paddles or oars? Really Jareth think, only one item."

I wanted to say her but I feel like she would smack me if I did.

"A Jet Ski."

"No gas!" She said in a sing song voice.

"ARGHHH I would bring something to kill myself with! What damned island doesn't have magic!" She just laughed at my outburst.

"One less question for you then!" I glared at her.

"How old were you when you had your first girlfriend." I though, and thought. "2,041 years old. I am ashamed to say that I have never had the desire to be in a committed relationship with the opposite sex. Until now" I smiled cheekily.

She just rolled her eyes.

"My turn, what is your favorite fairy tale."

"Peter Pan, no contest!" I laughed.

Somehow I already knew that. I mean she did have a child like innocence and was very stubborn. Much like the main character himself.

"Whats yours." She asked from underneath her lashes.

"Most defiantly Persephone and Hades." But before she could ask another question we reached the top of the hill.

"And here we are love, the land of the dragons." I heard her gasp at the natural beauty of the orchards. Even the caves had white roses planted nearby. And she turned slightly to the left and came face to face with a purple eyed blue dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

"Oh my gosh." She seemed frozen in shock.

She reached her hand forward a little bit to touch it, I didn't react fast enough. "NO!" I shouted at her.

As she touched it I saw the tidal wave of pain wash over her. And then she froze. I saw the dragon looking at her with calculating eyes. I entered my mind to start the telepathic communication.

"Make the pain stop! You can do this without hurting her!" I heard the snake like voice reply, "I needed to have your immediate introduction, there is no stopping the pain now, why did you bring her here, to us. She is mortal, seemingly so, what do you wish to accomplish?"

I hung my head in defeat. This would not be easy on her. When she touched the dragon it had sent little probes within her, searching everything.

"I wish to know if she will be the champion. My future queen." The dragon nodded his head slowly.

"I cannot tell you much. There are too many complications, but I can tell you that she is not mortal. Her mind, its too hard to get a reading from her. All I can tell you is that she is a pure soul that will be loved my many. Protect her Jareth, do so with your own life." I nodded slowly.

Not mortal? Her parents were both mortal… had Linda been unfaithful? I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I heard Sarah start to rouse out of her frozen spell.

"Hmmmm what just happened, is this what a hangover feels like?" Even in this situation I had to chuckle at that.

"No precious, I tried to warn you though. Dragons have a nasty habit of… for lack of a better term, judging people. What Aristole did was send two little probes through your finger tips, it is known to be quite painful." Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

She blushed a little, "Sorry I kind of ruined the outing." I smiled a little.

"The day is still young." And with that I took her hand in mine and started showing her the beauty of nature all around us. When we finished the date I took her back to the castle, it was nearing dark and she hadn't eaten much all day. She looked especially pale when I bid her sweet dreams. Is this what the dragon meant? Am I going to come to a risk of loosing her? I summoned a crystal and looked at her conflicted face.

"No," I said to myself forcefully. "I will never loose her."

Spov

I know, I know, what am I doing! I need to focus on escaping but I just cant form a concrete plan. After the outing Jareth had taken me back to my room and I claimed exhaustion. There was a window in my room, but it was extremely high from the ground. Breaking a leg is one thing, my neck is another thing all together. And even if I knotted bed sheets together for a rope that doesn't help me get past the guards stationed at the walls of the castle. If I went in the night I could easily get lost. With no magic or sources of light I would be on my own to face the elements. But the moon does seem much brighter here then back home.

"Its worth a shot." I whispered to myself. But no matter how much I reassured myself I could not get rid of the knot of dread in my stomach. Could it be that I would miss Jareth? I mean yes he technically stalked me from my childhood but I mean it was done out of love… right? I mean was he capable of love? Maybe he has some pretty Queen on vacation and he was lonely? I shook my head. Somehow I knew that wasnt the case. I just dismissed the ever-growing knot in my stomach as excitement to going home. Ah yes, my mundane life. Sorely lacking in any magic, adventure, and love from the king of goblins. And all of this musing made me think of another reasonable worry. After I escaped the castle how the hell was I going to get home? I don't think there is airfare or a hole where I could just fall down like in Alice in Wonderland. I shrugged, anything was better than just giving up and submitting to him. I slid off of the bed and started stripping it. I did so slowly and quietly, trying not to rouse other people and give them a reason to be suspicious. Once I took everything off of the bed I separated them and starting ripping the sheets into halves, then thirds, and then finally into fourths. A sudden chill struck me so I went rummaging into the dresser for a jacket of some sort. I found a large black velvet cloak. I immediately put it on. After I had knotted the sheets I heard a knock at the door. Threw the make-shift rope under the bed and stood silently. I did not hear anything after that so I carefully took the rope out from under the bed and started walking towards the window. I heard a small creak outside again, so carefully I dropped the rope and walked over to the bed to feign sleep. Whilst I lied there for a few minutes I realized another important piece to my plan. In order to keep people from looking for me I could put an outline of me under the bed sheets to fool them for a little bit. I went back into the closet and pulled out some poofy dresses and started shaping them under the comforter to look like a human body. I was so lost in my work that I didn't hear the footsteps creep up behind me slowly. I didn't realize it until I felt one arm wrap around my waist and a greasy hand over my mouth. 

"Make one sound and I dare you to see what will happen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

I stood with my eyes wide. His hold seemed to be burning through me. I started to scream against my better judgment. As soon as the first small sound rang through the air (muffled by his hand of course.) I felt a sharp slap to my face. The force was so hard that it knocked me to the ground. I could taste blood coming from my lip. I looked up through teary eyes and saw man with dirty black hair and an olive skin.

"JARETH!" I shouted. The mans eyes narrowed at me in lethal fury. "You are going to regret that you little bitch!"

And with that he charged forward at me and started ripping my shirt off. "No, Help!" I screamed while trying to push him off of me. I felt constricting hands around my throat.

"No one can save you, no one wants to save you, you are disgusting. I am the only one that will ever want you!" And that was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

Jpov

I retired into bed in a peaceful mood. Things were finally turning around. I had my Sarah with me, and she was falling in love with me. I could tell! Just a little but longer until she admits it! I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep until I heard a bang. I heard a faint plea for help and then realized that it was female, it was desperate, it was Sarah! Wasting no time I transported myself to her room. I could have killed for the sight I saw. One of the governors was on my Sarah! He was trying to rip off her shirt. I saw red marks around her neck. I lost it. HE HURT MY SARAH!

"I suggest you back away before I have your hands cut off." I said in a cool voice. I heard his audible gulp of panic as he turned around to face me.

"You are assaulting the future Queen Now I suggest you leave NOW!" I have no intention of letting him get off the hook but right now I needing to make sure she was okay. I noticed her eyes flutter awake.

"What do you want with her, she is just an ugly slut! She was begging me to fuck her!" I lost it. I grabbed him by his throat and held him up in a bone-crushing grip.

"Don't you DARE say that abut her! I want you to leave, no wait stay by all means! Yes I think you would like to stay… in an oubliette."

And I snapped my fingers and sent him to the worst one in the whole Kingdom, underneath the bog. When I looked back up I saw her huddled up in the corner with tears running down her face and her arms wrapped tightly around herself. I started to walk towards her to comfort her.

"Don't hurt me! Please no!" I stopped in my tracks. Hurt her?

"Love, I would never hurt you!" She shook her head frantically. I rushed over without thinking and grabbed her in my arms. She froze. A look of pure terror was on her face. I quickly backed away.

"Sarah I am so sorry about what has happened but I need you to believe me! You need not fear me! I will never hurt you, I love you Sarah. It kills me to see you like this. Please just, just don't be scared/" My voice turned quiet towards the end of my mini speech. She looked up at me quietly.

"Jareth, I need to go home. What you want me for I am not ready. I'm only fifteen years old. I still sleep with a teddy bear for crying out loud! You ask me not to be scared, how can I? I'm not ready for this. Please understand that." She looked at me with her big pleading green eyes.

"I can't let you go Sarah. I don't think after having you here I could live without you!" Her face fell a little bit, "I don't really think you have a choice in this Your Majesty, I will fight you tooth and nail, and I will find an escape. If not back to my house just away from you." I grew furious at her words.

"Sarah even if by some miracle you did escape I would always find you!" I saw her defeated gaze and my heart fell. There had to be a compromise to all of this. "Enough of this talk for one night, you have been through enough tonight, go to bed love, I will fetch you in the morning."

She nodded and I turned around when I heard a faint

"Wait!" I turned around and looked at her. She looked so vulnerable just then.

"I don't want to be alone, can I sleep in your room?"

I nodded, this was defiantly good because I did not want her alone. I took one look at the bed that would not be slept in.

"Sarah love, why are there no sheets on your bed?" She blushed and looked down.

"Ughh I am so tired! You know I could just collapse right now!" She said faking a yawn. I chuckled a little.

"Fine you can tell me in morning now come on! Bed for you. "I pulled her gently along to my room. She was out like a light before I even turned the lights off. No, I could not live without this girl. I started planning, there had to be a way where I would get my queen and she would get to go home. Suddenly an idea struck me. I jumped out of bed and started crafting immediately. If this doesn't work I don't know what will, I just hope she agrees to me. I don't think I could handle a rejection from her without scaring her with my temper.

"You have so much power over me love." I whispered to her sleeping form. "Lets just hope you know what to do with that power."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

Spov

When I awoke that morning and say the furnishings of the Goblin Kings room I knew that everything that happened had been true. A waking nightmare. I quickly looked down, checking to make sure that I had clothes on, fearing Jareth may have- I shuddered violently. I had come so CLOSE to being raped, thank god Jareth saved me. But this statement only proves why I must go home. And there is another reason to. I don't know how I came to this conclusion but I realized that I, plain, mortal, Sarah, had fallen in love with him. He can never know, no one can ever know. They would laugh at me. No one could every want me. The man was right. I was a whore, I most likely did tease him. It was all my fault. I sighed in melancholy and got up out of the large bed. Jareth was no where to be seen, most likely couldn't stand being with me another minute. I didn't want to go back to my room just yet, I didnt want to remember… The incident. As I walked in a haze I passed by a mirror, no wonder Jareth wasn't here! I looked horrible! I had a bloodied lip, a large bruise on my face, and a necklace of bruises around my neck. 'you deserve everything you get…' Jareths voice rang through my mind.

He was right, this was my punishment for being a horrible daughter and driving my mom away, this is what I get for causing my dad to not like me, and most of all this is what I get for wishing away Toby. I get a man who I am completely in love with that could never love me in return, and an attempted rape. But I know there is more to come, there always is.

Jpov

I didn't get much sleep that night, I just kept having nightmares of Sarah-MY beautiful Sarah, getting raped. To ease my mind I went down to the oubliette that held that vile, disgusting, little vermin. I quickly, as the mortals would say, 'roughed' him up a bit, before telling the guards to kill him… Slowly. I tried to rush back to Sarah to be there before she woke but I guess I got a little carried away with the prisoner because when I got back she was gone.

I was quickly worried and I summoned a crystal to look for her. I was nervous when it appeared black. Where ever she was it was dark. I checked her closet first, then the basements, but alas not a single trace of my beauty. I summoned the crystal again hoping that she moved her location. Luck was on my side because I saw her at the gardens on a bench looking longingly at a beautiful white rose. Wasting no time, I transported there faster then the universes fastest blinker could blink.

"Why do I have to love him…" I heard her say in a soft voice. She loved me! Well I am guessing because I am the only he in her life as of late, as of most of her life, excluding Toby of course. But wait a minute, why did she sound so sad and regretful when she said it, she should be shouting it from the rooftops! I was going to go sit by her when I realized the bench was way to small for the two of us so I transported both of us to under the willow tree, her in my lap of course.

"Jareth, what, when did you get here?" She asked in an alarmed voice. Had she not wanted me to hear her lovely confession? "Just long enough to hear you admit to yourself that you love me."

She blushed a bright red and looked at me expectantly.

"What" I asked her quietly. She furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Well aren't you going to laugh at me?" I was going to laugh at that statement but I held back because I though she would take it the wrong way.

"Of course not precious, I love you too don't you remember?" She shook her head a little. "I thought it was all a joke." When I heard that I kissed her gently. "Sarah, if I ever kid with you, you WILL know. I love you and I always will love you."

Spov

When I heard that I blushed. Maybe it wasn't a joke.

"So you aren't going to leave me now and send me off to god know where?" He shook his head fiercely.

"Never!" He growled as he kissed me with a possessive passion whilst pulling me into his lap. I couldn't help but respond to his warm lips and foresty taste. But then I remembered my 'curse'. I quickly pulled back with a sigh.

"What, what is it!" He growled.

"I AM NOT READY FOR THIS JARETH! I AM 15 YEARS OLD! I NEED TO GO HOME! Please, I will come back, but for now, 3 years at least, when I am 18, you can take me back, but please I am not ready!"

I finished out with a sob. He looked at me with his beautiful mis match eyes.

"I don't know if I can let you go, I love seeing you everyday, you make me happy! I need a wife Sarah, and I am afraid only you can ever fill that position. I am not letting you go."

I glared back at him.

"Keeping me here against my will is only going to make me hate you Jareth and trust me, you do not want to get me on your bad side. And you haven't even tried! Think about it, I would be older and more mature, and who knows maybe in my absence you will find someone you really love." I smiled sadly a little at the end. He deserved better than me.

"Sarah I love you with every fiber of my being! There will never be anyone else for either of us!" He paused and sighed and sighed a little. Then he showed a small smirk.

"How about a deal?" He inquired cockily. I tilted my head. "What kind of deal?" He was full on smirking now. "Run my Labyrinth."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

I looked at him with determination, ready to agree. But I knew that with him especially there were conditions.

"What are the conditions." I asked slowly.

He smirked a bit. "Learning are you? Well lets start with the labyrinth shall we?" I nodded. "You must get from the outside into the center, my castle, in 13 hours."

My eyes widened. I had seen the Labyrinth, it was HUGE.

"What if I win?" I asked happily.

"Well no one has ever one before but in the rare event that you do win I would send you home until you were 18, unless for some reason you wish to return or it is unsafe for you. But you must always keep a trinket of mine that I will give you if you win, to let me see you. You must keep it with you at all times. Except when you are showering or using the facilities so to speak."

I nodded. I had to win, I deserved to go back home, I did not deserve a life of luxury and love.

"Lastly you may not have any relations with men, aside from family relations. You are mine to love, I will not have others loving you as I do." This was a lot to take in but what choice did I have?

"Deal." I felt his lips come down with mine with passion I never even knew existed.

"As happy as I am to here you say that love, you haven't heard what would happen if you lost." I smiled.

"It does not matter, I will not lose." He chuckled a bit.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up love, I can be most persuasive." I laughed and slapped his arm lightly.

"If you shall lose you shall stay with me here forever. As my queen." That didn't sound too horrifying.

"Deal." The location of which we were out immediately changed to the top of a barren hill. His face held a remorseful look.

"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it is too late." I smiled a little.

"It already is too late Goblin King." He walked towards me and kissed me chastely.

"What a pity." And then I was all alone.

I was determined to get back home. And they do say the heart grows fonder apart.

"Well come on feet." I ran quickly down the hill to where I found a short man.. um relieving, himself.

"Um, excuse me?" I heard a few grumbles and a zippering of a fly.

"What do you want?" I went to speak, but then stopped. What did I want?

"To get into the Labyrinth." I said simply.

"Finally! Someone can answer the damn question! Well missy you gets in there!" He said pointing to doors that had not been there before.

"Thank you, I am Sarah, would you know how to get to the castle by any chance?" I was laying it on really thick but I needed help getting there. And he didn't seen to horrible… "I'm Hoggle, and no I don't so just run along now." He told me in a dismissing manner. I stomped away angry while I shouted off a nice to meet you. I took a left and shortly after I started walking I ran into a little worm.

"Allo!" Normally I would have been extremely shocked by this but slowly but surely I am learning that not everything in the Underground is the way it seems.

"Hello, you wouldn't know the way through this Labyrinth would you.?" I asked hopefully. The worm shook his head.

"No not me, I am just a worm." I sighed as we stood in a thoughtful silence. "Mr. Worm?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"If this is a labyrinth where are all of the twists and turns?" The worm gave me a weird look before responding.

"What do you mean! There is one right in front of you!" I looked closer. "What no there isn't, it's just wall!"

The worm shook his head a little.

"No, you're not seeing it right, well just go on, walk through it!" I was very confused but I figured that I had nothing to lose.

"Alright…" I walked through slowly and was very surprised that there was indeed an opening.

"Thanks!" I said while taking a left.

"Don't go left, never go left!" I turned around and went right shouting a Thank-you as I passed. Now I just hope the rest is just as easy…

Jpov

While she was improving asking about conditions, she had still missed so many. I never said that I couldn't interfere with her progress in the Labyrinth. I only wood if she was getting to far too soon. When she lost I would want her to think it was a valiant loss. I held off on checking her progress for now, certain she hadn't gotten too far. I went into my study to look at some matters of the kingdom. Surprisingly there weren't that many disputes. Only requests for more Goblin Ale, New Tankards, etc. I pulled up a crystal and commanded it to show me Sarah. Bloody hell she is already inside? She was at the double guardsmen? How the bloody hell did she get so far so fast! And it has only been an hour and a half. When she chose the correct door I almost lost it completely, But then I decided to meddle with her progress. When I heard her mutter a comment about it being easy I took the floor out from under her sending her spiraling down, she wouldn't come to any harm of course, there were the helping hands! And when she chose down nothing could control the smile on my face. But I did not want her stuck in the oubliette for the remainder of the time so I sent Hoggle to send her back to the beginning. If only he listened to what I said. My lovely Sarah bribed him with some jewelry to get her out and to help her find her way to the castle. When they were in the tunnels I knew I had to halt some progress so I dressed up as a beggar and waited. And when they came I got out of my disguise and scared Hoggle and then I looked at my love. "Hello Sarah."

  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

"Goblin King." I said boldly. His face fell a little bit.

"How are you enjoying my labyrinth Sarah?" Remain confident Sarah.

"It is a piece of cake." And I sparked the fuse on the dynamite.

"Oh really? So I presume you wouldn't mind upping the stakes a little bit?" He said while magically conjuring the 13 hour clock that had my time on it.

"Only if you wouldn't mind upping the stakes on your end." He gave me a look that basically told me that wasn't going to happen.

"Disrespecting a King has consequences Sarah." With that being said he took 2 hours off of the clock!

"That's not fair! You said I had 13 hours!" He just smirked.

"Well my dear, I simply sped time up." I held of the urge to stomp my foot in a child-like manner.

"Well maybe I will just slow down how long it takes me to turn 18!" He let out a large guffaw.

"Sarah, without magic my love, that is impossible. And trust me, I would know if you had magic. Besides, if you did you would be able to do this. My labyrinth is a piece of cake is it? Lets see how you enjoy this little slice."

He created a crystal and then hurled it at the wall. There was a sound of an explosion followed by a bright light. When he disappeared I knew something was coming, but I never expected to see what I did. Large booms followed this thing wherever it went. I didn't even know something like this existed!

"Oh no! It's the Bog Cake! Run for your life! And don't touch it, or will smell like it forever!"

My eyes widened. Was he for real? When I forgot about the stench and took a breath through my nose it dawned on me how serious it was. That smell was horrible! Not wasting a moment Hoggle and I ran for it.

"Come on Hoggle!" We ran straight out of the corridor we were in and were greeted my a hedge wall when we came out.

"Oh great, the Hedge Maze. Always gets me pricked and prodded every time!" I rolled my eyes at his expense.

"Come on, it looks like we are almost their! If we just-" My words were cut off my a huge roar of an animal.

"THE BEAST! RUN FOR MY LIFE! YOURE ON YOUR OWN!" I started to protest and try to convince him to stay with me but once again I was cut off by a mighty roar. And before I could speak again he had already ran out of the area. "I am not afraid of it. And plus, maybe his bark is bigger than his bite!"

Nodding hopefully, I set off into the Hedge Maze.

Jpov

Finally she was in the Hedge Maze! She finally did something I could predict. The Hedge Maze is surprisingly where people lose. It doesn't look very intimidating but the hedges constantly change and grow. Not to mention the trouble making pixies that hide within the flowers. She was going to lose, I could feel it in my heart. And just in case there was any doubt I arranged for a little… performance, in the Hedge Maze. She may have not been put off with his growl earlier, but when she sees him surely she will run. Right into my arms.

But when she got there I was surprised. But not in a good way. The bumbling idiot Goblins messed it up! The rock caller was supposed to attack THEM not the other way around! And now she has a replacement aid for that dwarf. At least he could form a complete sentence. I was getting sick of that beast helping Sarah, and he just pushed me over the top when he grabbed her hand. I summoned a trap door that led straight to the Bog of Eternal Stench and sent him there. Not in the water though, I'm not heartless. Next I sought out the dwarf right about as he was going to answer her pleas for help.

"Just where do you think you are going Higgle?" I said while sitting down on a near by rock.

"Well uh just going to take the little lady, um back to the beginning?" I laughed quietly to myself. What a pitiful lie.

"Who do you think you are fooling? Surely not your King? And why for the sake of curiosity would you even attempt to do that Hogsworth?"

He stammered a little before answering. "Be-be-because she is a nice girl and I wont have your royal ratness ruining that!" I shook my head a little.

"Oh Hogspot, you are so clueless. I am not ruining that, she is the future Queen. I don't plan on going into too many details but I need you to help her lose."

He shook his head. "I wont do it! I wont harm her!"

"Harm her? Who ever said that?" I saw him blush a little at his mistake.

"How could I make her lose without harming her? I mean no way no how am I going to make her lose!" I conjured up a peach.

"You wouldn't be making her lose, the decision would be all hers. Just give her the peach." He still looked un-sure.

"You do it or else I will dip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench, by your ears."

His eyes widened and he back peddled. While he was vulnerable I handed him the peach and disappeared. I had to make the necessary arrangements for when she ate the peach. With one bite she would be transported into one of my crystals. And hopefully I would be able to distract her for long enough so that time ran out. I mean how hard could it be to distract my dreamer Sarah from her course? If only I can be extremely persuasive when I want to be, and trust me. I want to.

Hoggle had pulled me up form the weird creatures. I was so grateful I kissed his cheek! But I really shouldn't have because that sent us straight to the bog. Well not into the bog but close enough. And then we met up with Ludo and ran into someone named Sir Didymous. He was an entertaining little fox with his "steed" Ambrosius. But it had been a while and I was starting to get hungry.

"Maybe there are some berries around here somewhere…" I started looking when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Um Sarah? I have a peach. But don't try to give it to anyone else because us undergrounders, apart from fae, are allergic to peaches." I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Oh, alright. Thank you Hoggle!" I took a bite and swallowed the sweet fruit. It didn't sit right because I got really dizzy.

"Hoggle, why is everything dancing?" And with that being said I passed out.

  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

AN- I had nothing better to do so here it is! Lyrics from a z lyrics . c o m

She walked right into my trap. She tried her hardest but she couldn't beat me. I knew her better than she knew herself. I knew her weaknesses, her dreams, her nightmares. I knew what could distract her. And unfortunately for her, that is so many things. When she bit into the peach I placed her in one of my crystals. She was going to enter a royal ball. This wasn't her dream per say, it was part of it but I don't think her real dream would have been romantic enough to distract her. I felt her arrive through magic. It was time to begin.

Spov

After I had passed out I woke up in a beautiful ball room. 'Where is this place?' I caught sight of myself in some ones glass and gasped. I looked beautiful. My hair was down with little jewels every now and then with ribbons connecting them all and small roses attached to those ribbons. There were also scattered braids in my hair all connecting at the center. And that was just my hair! My dress was more extravagant than a wedding dress! It was white with a corset hugging my curves and silver glitter detailing. It then gradually poofed out. I wore no makeup and just some simple dangling earrings with simple ballet flats.

"You look stunning my love." A gentle voice spoke out into my ear while pulling me into a dance.

"Jareth…" I breathed out. I couldn't remember anything. The feel of his arms around me was too much. He shook his head and held a finger to my lips.

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes.

A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed

Within your eyes.

I'll place the sky

Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart

Beatin' so fast

In search of new dreams.

A love that will last

Within your heart.

I'll place the moon

Within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone.

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling down.

Falling in love.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.

I'll spin you Valentine evenings.

Though we're strangers 'til now,

We're choosing the path

Between the stars.

I'll leave my love

Between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone.

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down.

Falling

As the world falls down.

Falling

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling in love

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling in love

As the world falls down.

Makes no sense at all.

Makes no sense to fall.

Falling

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling in love

As the world falls down.

Falling.

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down.

When he finished the beautiful song he leaned down and kissed me just as the clock struck. I paid no mind to it at first. I was too swept up in the passion of his kiss. But when the clock chimed for the 12th time I broke away.

"No." I said simply as I started running to find an exit. I felt him grab me but I pulled away. I was not losing.

Jpov

I had written that love song just for her. It was heaven dancing with her in my arms. And kissing her! But then she remembered. She pulled away but I grabbed her lightly. Even if she did escape I had a back up plan. I learned that with Sarah you always need a few. When she broke the crystal wall with the chair even I did not expect that. She and I landed in my room. Well it used to be my room. This plan was a little cruel but if I couldn't succeed at distracting her maybe I could make her give up. The walls were like a mortal t.v, each side showing a different childhood memory. They showed how un-loving her father was. How flighty her mother was, and most of all how un caring Karen was. I let her absorb what she was seeing for a few minute. She turned around and looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Is this really what you want to go back to Sarah? Think of it, you could stay here! You have friends here. I am here. You would never feel un-loved or un-wanted again. Just give up." Her haunting green eyes flashed angrily towards me.

"This isn't just a game! I am NOT READY! I am only 15 years old! I cant even drive yet! So what if my mom left me. So what if my dad isn't really involved in my life. And who cares about Karen! It doesn't mean anything. Its my life, I don't want to rush into anything more than I have to. So what if my home isn't magical, or I don't have friends. I need time to mature on my own." She really was not going to give up was she? "Put me back in the labyrinth Jareth. I have an hour left, and I fully intend to win."

She brushed passed me and I had nothing left to say. She would see when she lost that it was best for her if she stayed. I couldn't bear losing her. She opened the door before I could stop her, being too involved in my own thoughts. And she fell right out into the junkyard. I couldn't have her catching up with her friends now could I?

Spov

My emotions were all over the place. I wanted to stay but I needed to leave. Also it was a matter of pride as well.

"My lady? Where are you?" I smiled at my friends familiar voices. "I am over here? Have you guys seen Hoggle?"

I did not hold it against him for tricking me. I first hand knew how persuasive Jareth could be.

"No my lady, perhaps he required rest?" I nodded to acknowledge him. "Maybe…"

We all walked for a little more when we came across large gates. "This is it guys, The gates to the Goblin City. Next stop the castle." I pushed on the doors but they wouldn't budge!

"Maybe I's can help with that." Came the voice of Hoggle. I smiled at him. "That would be great." He opened the door and we ventured inside. It was almost over. This may not be a game Jareth, but I fully intend to win.

Jpov

I was immediately alerted when Sarah made her way into the Goblin City. Already? "Send out the Goblin Army. Only distract them, do not harm ANY of them especially the girl." The goblin nodded and went to do his orders. "Well I cant face my beloved losing in this attire, I should go change." I transported myself back to my room and decided.

"Hmm, Sarah is going to be sad, then angry, and then… Oh GOD! The violent phase! I need something comfortable."

Looking at my options in my head I chose a tight fitting leather pants and poet shirt combination with an owl feather cloak, for the intimidating factor. I then went into the Escher room and decided to wait out until my love joined me. She would still join me even when she ran out of time. Standing in the middle I waited. I magically summoned a clock showing her time.

"Only 13 minutes left. My love, my Sarah, you will be mine." Only a few short moments later i heard my beloved's voice.

"I won Jareth." NO!

"Think about what you are giving up Sarah, I could give you your dreams." She rolled her eyes.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!" She looked up at me gently. And then she slowly walked up towards me and kissed me passionately. She broke away much too soon for my liking and before I could pull her back in for another kiss she whispered.

"Send me back home Jareth. Give me your damn trinket and send me home." I sighed and handed her my necklace. I had it magically altered so that when she put it on it would adjust to her.

"Sarah I love you." I said while pulling her in for a kiss. I sucked on her bottom lip, hell bent on convincing her to stay. I heard her moan quietly and as she opened her mouth I slipped my tongue in. We kissed hungrily for a few seconds more before she forcefully pulled away.

"I love you Jareth, I just hope that when I am 18 you will love me still." I was about to protest when the clock struck 13.

"Goodbye Jareth. I will see you in 3 years." I kissed her chastely.

"Don't go, 3 years is an eternity without you." She smiled softly and I leaned forward to caress her cheek. When I felt wetness I knew she was crying. She held my large hand to her small cheek for a little when she mouthed goodbye. And then she disappeared. She left me! She won. I summoned a crystal to transport me to my chambers. When I was there I used another crystal to look in on her. I saw her crying as she was putting on the necklace. What I didn't tell her is that it would also keep boys away as long as she had it with her. The date was the same as when she left. April 10th. A week from her birthday. I smashed the crystal and angrily stormed off to my study.

Spov

I won. I was back. I knew I was going to miss him. I cried as I put his necklace on, knowing it wouldn't rest on my neck for a while. I didn't want him watching me interfering with him finding his true love. I would still have it on me. Just in a dark pocket or something. But I knew that when I went back and saw him with his true love, it would be so hard for me. I guess I would just stay with Hoggle or something. I smiled thinking of my friends. They told me that I could contact them through my mirror when I needed them. I would need them, and soon. Not for anything truly dire, but just to ease my loneliness. It would be nice not having to be alone all of the time. I used to be really lonely so that's how I got into books. I could never really connect with people until I went to the labyrinth.

That reminded me! I opened my door and went across the hall to see Toby in his crib, sleeping peacefully.

"How could I ever wish you away? I am so sorry Tobes."

As if in response to my apology he gurgled happily. I noticed bright blue eyes looking at me. He had woken up. He put his arms put expectantly. A common baby gesture to be picked up. Smiling softly I did. I rocked him back and forth. I let my minf wander back to my time in that amazing place. I remembered Jareth, his kisses, his looks, his love. I knew that no one would love me as much as he loved me. But yet I still didn't think that I was his true love. But I knew that without a doubt he was mine. I could only sadly imagine how much he would love his future Queen. I saw a few tears land on Toby's face before I realized that I was crying. Love was defiantly the strongest weapon. And it was surely the most painful one to be attacked with. I briefly considered calling my friends but then decided that I just wanted to be alone right now. Like I was always meant to be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

Life believe it or not, hasn't been any better since when I left 2 years ago. Much worse actually. School isn't that bad, just boring. I still talk to my friends from the Labyrinth, but I am living an empty life. Toby is gone. A year after I got back Karen left my dad and took Toby with her. When my Dad asked why she just said one word. "Sarah." Which I don't even know why. I had been nothing but nice to her, I guess it was because Toby called me Mom once or twice. Things changed a lot after that, my Dad got angry. He would hit me a lot, screaming things like

"Everyone leaves because of you!" and "Why do you think you are so god damn innocent! You are the devil!"

But it was nothing that I couldn't deal with on my own. I really only just had to stop wearing Jareth's necklace when he was around. I made sure that unless I was sleeping it was in a pocket. I felt a shove and the next thing I knew I was getting up close and personal with the hallway floor.

"Oh look, a flopping fish is on the floor! Maybe we should give it some water! Too bad I only have soda." And with that being said Daniel tried to dump coke all over me.

I rolled out of the way and walked through the hallways, just anxious to get home to talk to my friends. When I finally did get home I went up to my room and locked my door. I saw Merlin waiting anxiously for me. I pet him for a little while before I went up to the mirror and spoke, "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymous, I need you."

Strangely they didn't appear instantly like they normally did. Maybe they were busy. I heard a smash and then a yell. "Sarah!" I just stayed in my room where I knew I was safe. I also quickly put the necklace in my pocket because if for some reason Jareth was watching I did not want him to see this. I heard more stumbling before I finally heard my door being pushed open.

"Do you know what I found just now!" I knew better than to answer. But then I saw the item in his hand which made me knew today was going to be a painful one. It was Toby's rattle. Before I could even look back up to his face I felt him hit me hard across the cheek with it. But I knew that it was not going to end there. I felt a sharp kick to my stomach followed by a punch to the eye. As he was walking out he turned around. "Everyone leaves because of you. No one will ever want you!" I didn't let the tears fall. I shut the door and locked it again, pried Merlin from under the bed (He had learned the hard way not to interfere.), and turned around to observe the damage. Only I did not see my reflection in the mirror, it was my friends.

"Sawrah hurt!" Ludo cried. The others just looked shocked. "I shall slay him with my sword fair maiden! He is the vilest creature of them all!" I smiled weakly at Sir Didymous.

"It is alright guys, I am used to it." I looked over at Hoggle who still hadn't said anything yet.

"How long has this been going on? Wait until the King finds out about this! This is unsafe! I mean-"

"You guys have to swear not to tell him! I mean it! It has only been a year and I am trying to get him to forget about me. He deserves better. But enough about this, lets talk about something else ya?" And so they did.

Jpov

It has been 2 years and the only glance I could get of her was at night. She found a loophole. I don't see why she would not let me see her! I was going crazy without her. I had thrown myself into work and frequently calling upon her friends after they finished visiting her for the day. Only today they were different. They rushed out of my office before baraely three words were spoken. Something was up… I pulled up a crystal to gaze at my love, sleeping peacefully. But then I saw her door slam open with her angry looking father. The slam woke her up and I saw her attempt to hide the necklace. What did she not want me to see? Her father angrily stormed over to her and grabbed my necklace.

"Who is this from! You slut! Who would even want you anyway! That is Karen left! You slept with anyone while you were baby sitting Toby!"

He slapped her and hard. I was seething. HE HIT HER! Without a moment delay I summoned a transport crystal and appeared in Sarah's home, her room to be precise. By the time I got there he was about to slap her again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I said calmly. Her father stopped and slowly turned around.

"Who are you, her pimp?" That made me lose control of my anger. I grabbed his throat in my hand and suspended him off the ground.

"Don't you ever degrade her like that EVER! I am going to make you pay for every bruise you gave her, every tear you made her shed!"

And with that I put him into one of my crystals which for the next 13 hours he would be in his very own personal hell. "Sarah, get your things, we are leaving NOW!" She looked so broken.

"No the deal was you wait until I was 18 I still have one more year!" She said while shaking her head. "Love, the deal was 18 or if your home was un-safe, don't you want to come back?" She started tearing up.

"I-I I do but…" My eyes widened at her statement. What was she worried about? I kissed her lovingly.

"Sarah I love you, you are going to come back and forget about this place. You are the only one for me." With that being said I transported Merlin, us, and all of her things to the castle. I was going to find out why she hid from me and why she was nervous to return but for now I just wanted to hold her in my arms and relish in the fact that she was back.


	20. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

I transported her to my bedroom when we got there. It was late when I took her so I figured it would be the best place to take her. I saw her walk quietly to the door before I made it vanish.

"Just where do you think you are going Sarah?" She blushed and stammered nervously.

"I was going to my room, to get some sleep." She said quietly.

"No Sarah, we need to talk." I said sternly. I gently pulled her on to my bed and conjured up sleeping clothes from both of us.

"Jareth what are you-," I shushed her.

"I have missed you so much Sarah, I need to hold you for a little bit." She didn't protest as I pulled her tightly against me. But then I felt a wince that brought me back to reality.

"What was that?" I questioned her. She put on a confused face, "What do you mean?" I looked her straight in the eye as I told her what I felt.

"What do you mean, why would I flinch?" I rolled my eyes at her. As a test I pulled her tightly again and felt the same thing.

"Because you are hurt." I said softly. I gently lifted up her tank top to see why she was flinching. What I saw angered me to no end; it was a large bruise along her ribs. It was fresh.

"Sarah, what happened?" She turned away looking ashamed.

"Nothing okay, it was my fault anyway." I grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" I said stiffly.

"I ran into my door when I was in a rush to get to school. It is just a little sore…" Somehow I did not believe that. Testing it, I pressed my finger lightly on the spot. She cried out softly.

"That doesn't sound a little sore to me." She shook her head and then moved slightly away.

"It doesn't matter, I am tired can we just go to sleep?" Normally I would be thrilled that she wasn't fighting me about sleeping in my bed but I was too concerned to feel that way.

"No Sarah, you are going to tell me the truth about how this happened or I will just summon a crystal to show me." She stayed silent until I was right about to summon the crystal.

"I don't see the point in doing that, I am telling the truth." I rolled my eyes, and I am an ugly peasant. Right. I summoned the crystal and demanded it to show me what had happened I noticed that when the misty depths started to add images that Sarah looked away. What I saw angered me to no end. I saw her FATHER! Her father kicking her.

"How long has that been going on Sarah don't lie to me!" I let her go home to an abusive father! She looked down with tears streaming down her face. I shushed her quietly and took her into my lap, rocking her lightly.

"Its okay Sarah you can tell me." She swallowed nervously a few times before answering,

"A year." I had been letting her live like this for a year!

"Sarah why did you not tell me! I would have brought you back as soon as possible, why did you let this go on?" She hiccupped quietly before answering,

"I will only answer one of your questions." Normally I would not allow that but I was desperate for any answers.

"Why did you not let me get you?" she tried extracting herself from my lap but I held tight.

"I wanted you to forget about me, to find your true love." I pulled her tighter than me.

"You don't think that you are my true love! Well let me tell you what I have been doing for the last 2 years. Everyday I kept trying to watch you only to find the darkness of a pocket! I was going crazy to try to catch a glimpse of you; I had to talk to your friends if I wanted to know anything about how you were doing! Just seeing you asleep was not good enough, I need to see you all of the time. I love you, now and forever." She kind of just hugged me tighter when she heard that.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly. I sighed.

"I am furious that you would think that but right now I don't care. I missed you so much, just let me hold you." She offered no complaint. And that it was we did for the rest of the night.

The nest day while Sarah was out in the gardens I was determined to see ,what exactly had happened to her. I summoned up a crystal and watched all the way up to when Hoggle and the others visited her. I was so mad by the end of it that I smashed the crystal. How dare he treat her like that! Unable to help myself, I joined my love in the gardens. "Hey," I said quietly to get her attention. She jumped and when she saw it was me she blushed.

"Hello," she said softly while walking towards me. When she got to me I swooped her up in a passionate kiss. When we parted she was out of breath and blushing a lovely scarlet.

"How I have missed doing that!" She laughed a little and then we took a nice walk in the gardens together. Then I saw how beautiful she looked near her favorite flower when an idea struck me. I quickly conjured up a bit of magic to create a ring. It was a silver band with a heart shaped titanium crystal in the center. I made sure that it was snugly between the leaf of the Gazania and then I made my move.

"Sarah can you and me that Gazania please?" I asked anxiousl

y. She nodded and grabbed it, but the sunlight caught the crystal, leading her eyes to this. "What is this" I took it gently out of her hands before I got down on one knee.

"This is a marriage proposal love, Marry me?"


	21. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth was to get Toby back wasnt it? What if Jareth offered a different way. Where no Labyrinth was mentioned. A way she would love him no matter what. S/J

Her mouth opened and closed before she nodded. She jumped into my arms and I wasted no time in kissing my fiancé. It felt so nice to say that! Just imagine, soon I would be calling her my wife.

"Give me your hand." I asked her. She nodded and gave me her left hand. I put the ring on her left finger and admired how…right, it looked there.

"Oh Jareth its beautiful!" I smiled at her, "Well of course, it had to be in order to grace your finger."

She blushed lightly. "Now come on love, we have a wedding to plan." Her eyes widened, "Already? We just got engaged!"

I pulled her up from her sitting position. "I want you walking down that isle as soon as possible."

Spov

It had only been a day of planning and I was already overwhelmed. We were planning a royal wedding! Do you know how many people that involved! At least 800 people were on that list! And the worst part, I was getting married in one week! Tomorrow I had my dress fitting, then final approval of the guest list, next the decorations, and finally the menu. But thankfully after that the rest was taken care of. The rest of the week was for my queen training. Actually it was for what I was supposed to do, according to Jareth no one goes by those rules but they were mandatory to learn.

"Why so quiet Sarah? You are not even eating, what's wrong?" Jareth asked quietly. I sighed, "Just thinking of everything that still has to be done."

He smiled at me. "I know love but just think, in less than a week we will be married!"

I slammed my hands down on the table, "And I will be a Queen! I love you Jareth but I don't think I can be in charge of so many people. What if they don't like me? I am going to be a failure!" I could not believe what he did, he laughed!

"Why are you laughing?" I said while glaring at him. "I am sorry precious but I just can not fathom the idea of my subjects not liking you And as far as you failing., love this is a Goblin Kingdom, the goblins are very simple minded creatures. The only way you could fail is if you were an uptight Queen, and lets face it, that is not you. So stop worrying about it love, we will be married and all will be well."

I 'hmphed' and slouched down, "Remind me again why I am marrying you?" He smiled brightly and leaned towards me.

"Because I am incredibly handsome, charming, funny, and love you." And then he kissed me lightly. "It is a good thing that I am not marrying you because you are modest." He just laughed and kissed me again.

JPOV

I could not believe that the day was finally here! I stood at the alter waiting for my love to finally walk down that isle. It had been a long week and I could not wait to have my Queen alone with me. I heard the doors open and the music begin. And then she walked in. I swear time stopped, I could not take my eyes off of her, even though she was being escorted by Sir Didymous. Her wedding dress was an elegant ivory, actually it was the dress from the peach dream. I would have never guessed that she would choose that one, of course she had to get it fitted again because she had obviously matured, but it was still the same beautiful dress I had once dressed her in. She walked slowly towards me in the wedding march. When she finally reached me I couldn't help grinning widely. My father, the High King Oberon, started the vows.

"Jareth Crystal, King of Goblins. Do you take Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, as your lawfully wedded wife?" I nodded and said, "I do."

I could see Sarah smile widely through the veil. Oberon nodded and continued, "Now do you Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, take Jareth Crystal, King of Goblins, as your lawfully wedded husband." She teared up a bit as she said, "I do."

I smiled at her, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." I wasted no time in ripping off her veil and kissing my bride, my wife. When we broke apart she was blushing.

"Would you do the honor of dancing with me my wife?" I said while grabbing her close to me and putting my arm around her waist.

"I would love to my husband." I lead her to the middle of the dance floor when our song started playing. We danced and I couldn't take it anymore, I transported us to my bedroom, it was time to claim my wife as mine.

"Jareth I-" I shushed her and kissed her lightly. "It will hurt a little but it will only be momentary."

She nodded and I wasted to time in kissing her again. The kiss quickly turned passionate and I could not resist running my tongue along her lip. She moaned slightly into my mouth and I could not help but groan. I magically changed my clothes into sleeping clothes and changed her into... well maybe I did not change her into anything. The only thing she was wearing was in her under garments. When she realized her lack of clothing she blushed beet red. I started kissing down her neck and bit lightly at her pulse point. She moaned loudly so I sucked it lightly. I was rewarded with another loud moan. "Jareth, please."

She begged me silently. "Not yet my love, this needs to last." I started gently removing the rest of her clothing and looked at her perfection. I laid her down gently on the bed and I resumed kissing her. While I was kissing her I rubbed her breast gently, eliciting a moan from her. I smirked at her reaction. I stopped kissing her and I took it in my mouth, lapping at it gently her moan got louder. I gave the same treatment to the other breast. When I saw that she was almost ready I slid down to come face to face with her center.

"Jareth, what are you-" I cut her off by gently pushing my fingers inside of her. She moaned very loudly. I kept thrusting in and out with my one hand and I lowered my face down to her center as well. I took her nub in my mouth and sucked it gently. And when I bit down gently she screamed lightly, "Jareth!"

She was about to climax so I swiftly undressed the rest of the way and thrust into her. "Its okay Sarah, I know it hurts."

She whimpered for a little bit before she started moaning. I thrust in and out of her quickly. I kissed her before we both hit our climaxes. She moaned loudly in my mouth and I groaned in return in her mouth. When we broke apart her eyes looked tired. "I love you Sarah, and now you are mine completely." She nodded, "I love you too Jareth, and I will always be yours, now and forever."

And we both fell asleep in each others arms, for now and forever.

  



End file.
